Love You Better
by JUJUChick16
Summary: My first Rizzoli and Isles story, song Love You Better by God-des and She. Jane and Maura have had another fight and are not speaking, Maura is dating a mystery person and Jane's green eyed monster is coming out. Will Jane try and win Maura back and if she does will she succeed. Find out. Please let me know what you all think.
1. Love You Better 1

**Hmmmm Hmmmm**

**Better Better**

**I can love you better **

**Better **

**I can love you better **

Jane stood in the morgue waiting for Chief Medical Examiner Maura Isles, they had another fight. As Jane thought about the fight her head began pounding, her hands began to hurt. It had been four days, fourteen hours, twenty-two minutes and twenty-six seconds since they had spoken. Whenever she walked into the morgue, Maura would walk out or ignore her questions. This silence was killing her.

Maura was dating someone and she hadn't met the person yet, and Jane hated it. The situation was shady to her but she remained calm, until the one night she was at Maura's house and the green monster known as jealousy came up and she blew. For four days she had been thinking about what it was that caused her to be jealous, when it hit her she began to panic.

Looking at her watch it had been an hour, taking a deep breath Jane walked out of the morgue. Reaching the elevator her cell phone went off.

"Rizzoli…yeah…I am on my way." Another murder which meant she would see Maura.

**Something's going on. **

**Yeh. **

**I keep thinking 'bout ya.**

**Every time I hear a love song. **

**You're on my mind all the time **

**But I can't express to you **

'**Cause you're already taken.**

Looking down at the body, Jane couldn't help but feel a pain in her chest. Someone's little girl was lying here in the middle of the ghetto obviously beaten and raped, looking over to Maura she could see in the other woman's eyes that Maura felt the same way. No child deserved this; taking a deep breath Jane began her usual antics.

"So obviously beaten and raped." Jane waited for a classic Maura Isles response, nothing came. Frost and Korsak stood silently; Korsak cleared his throat and decided to speak.

"So obviously beaten and raped."

"I can't verify that detective until I run some tests." Maura replied; three sets of jaws dropped. Jane had just been slapped in the face, crossing her arms Jane looked off to the distance. For once she let Frost and Korsak ask the questions, she had other stuff on her mind.

Back at BPD, the three detectives sat at their desks trying to put the pieces together it was now seven o'clock at night.

"Doc should have some results back; we can do some cross referencing after that." Frost stated, at once all three detectives stood up. Korsak and Frost walked behind Jane, they knew something was up and that wanted to be able to run if need be. Once making it down to the morgue they saw the little girl's body lying on the cold metal table. Frost instantly began to heave, luckily though at that moment Maura came out and handed Frost a piece of candy.

"Ginger it contains a dozen different antiviral compounds; one of those is the ability to ward of nausea." Maura googled as she placed the candy in Frost's hands, he instantly placed the candy in his mouth trusting Maura's word. Jane looked on and noticed the other woman had changed, that happened a lot but Maura was wearing a 'fuck me dress'. The green monster began to come out again, whoever this guy was he was dead meat.

**But your girl's a fool.**

**I wish we would've met**

**When you were single. **

**I would've swept you righta' off your feet **

**And made your body tingle.**

"What have you got for us?" Jane asked Maura all the while was looking down at a clip board.

"So Doc, was the victim beaten and raped?" Questioned Frost as he looked between the two, hoping that whatever was going on would end soon.

"Yes, to both. It appears that she tried to defend herself, as you can see her at the feet. Her toes appear as though they had been hitting something, while her nails I found bits of flesh under them. I am waiting for the DNA results on the flesh." Maura replied and pointed to all of the points of interest.

"She was raped so what about sperm?" Again Maura ignored Jane's questions, Korsak sighed and looked at Maura.

"Sperm?"

"There was none found so he wore a condom, she wasn't just raped though she was sodomized." Whispered Maura as she looked down at the little girl who couldn't have been older than four, as Jane looked at the little girl she felt vomit begin to climb up her throat. What type of monster could do this to children?

Everyone in the room looked at the children with sadness; all four of them wanted this monster caught dead or alive. Just as Jane was about to speak they heard footsteps, turning around they saw a tall brunette woman walk into the morgue. Jane instantly assumed it was the child's mother, as she was about to say something she stopped when the woman spoke.

"I thought I would come down and see where you work; also I assumed you would be a while anyways." The woman smiled as she walked over to Maura who smiled at her, when Jane saw the smile her heart broke…it was her smile.

"I am done here until I get results. Barry, Vince do you have any more questions for me?" Three jaws open, the two male detectives shook their heads. Smiling Maura nodded and began to take her equipment back to be sanitized and washed, the brunette woman's eyes instantly followed Maura. Jane felt her anger rupture, a woman Maura was dating a woman and didn't tell her.

As Maura turned around after washing the equipment and her hands she grabbed her purse and was starting to leave when her eyes caught Jane's, as the five people all began to leave the two kept throwing glances. They could both feel the tension that was anger but also sexual, as Maura looked at Jane she could see the blackening of her eyes and the predator looks of hatred she was giving her date. There had always been something with Jane, but Jane had never acted on it.

Taking a breath trying to fight back tears, she would just have to live in her day dreams. Little did she know Jane was coming up with a plan, and it didn't involve lying back anymore, especially with this information of Maura dating women out.

**But I feel your energy. **

**If there's something in the air **

**We got a sexual chemistry **

**That's so deep. We can't deny it.**

**When I start to feel it I can't do nothing about it. **

**So I wait, laying back Chillin' in the cut **

**Hoping someday it'll just be us.**

**Till then I can just live**

**Through my daydreams. **

**Kinda like a drug **

'**Cause I'm feeling like a fiend **

**Or like a teen having fantasies distracting me **

**Sexual by nature**

**Make it hard to breath. **

**Uh huh.**


	2. Love You Better 2

**Some day you will be mine. **

**Hope I'm not out of line. **

**I want you to be mine. **

**No one can love you better. **

**And when it's you and me.**

**Oh baby, wait and see I'll give you everything **

**Oh I can love you better**

Jane sat on the barstool at Maura's counter, waiting for said woman to get home. She knew Maura was on a date, and there was a chance she would let this unknown woman walk in for a possibility to stay the night. But Jane had a plan to make sure that wouldn't happen, drinking the beer she had she looked at the clock and saw the time twenty minutes after midnight. Just as she was about to give up she heard a car pull up, hoping off the stool she peeked through a window.

OUTSIDE…

"Thank you for dinner." Maura stated as the brunette helped her out of the car.

"Any time, I had a good time."

"As did I." The reply was almost a whisper, slowly the woman went in to kiss Maura but turning to the side the woman only ended up kissing a cheek.

"It's the detective?" The brunette whispered in Maura's ear, looking up with her deer in headlights look Maura stood stunned. "Don't think I didn't notice she was jealous the second I walked in. And the way you two looked at each other," A chuckle interrupted the woman's musings, Maura just stood and listened. "I am not blind. And I don't doubt she is inside right now waiting for you, I hope you two are happy with each other. You are one of a kind Maura and you deserve happiness."

The woman kissed Maura's cheek again and walked over to the driver side, with one last look at each other they smiled knowing that if anything they would have friendship. Turning around she saw what looked like someone quickly shutting one of the curtains, a smile came across Maura's face. Walking to her door she unlocked it and walked in to find Jane pretending to casually be sitting at the island, something told her the night was going to end well.

Jane looked over as Maura walked in and literally stopped breathing, the way Maura walked in heels and dresses she could not lie it turned her on. As she looked at Maura she could see that she was talking but Jane was at a loss for words, her heart was racing and for once in her life she was actually nervous.

**It's just the way that ya walkin'. **

**The way that cha talkin'.**

**That way that ya move it's so graceful and smooth.**

**And every time you're in my presence I have to slap myself. **

**My heart skipped a beat. **

**You make me wanna melt. **

**I even get nervous and I'm not the nervous type.**

**But it's really rare **

**That I find someone I like.**

**I get a funny feeling down below. **

**I hope you don't know this I hope it doesn't show. **

**I picture you undressed. **

**And it turns me on. Yeh.**

**I'll keep on goin strong, I promise **

**All night long.**

**However you want it.**

**I'll try anything. **

"Jane?" Finally snapping out of her thoughts Jane looked up at Maura, the two didn't speak for a moment they just looked into the others eyes. "Did you need something?" Maura asked when she saw she had Jane's attention.

"No, just wanted to know how your date went." Slapping herself mentally because she knew what she wanted, she wanted Maura in bed screaming her name. She wanted to hold Maura forever and…again she slapped herself for her thoughts.

"Oh, it went well but we decided to just stay friends." Replied the shorter of the two as she poured herself some wine.

"Women don't do it for you, huh?" Jane replied with a laugh but inside she was praying to God that Maura would say something that gave her a chance, anything.

"I don't mind women; it was just her we didn't have the proper pheromones to connect with each other." The two women continued to look at one another, Jane felt victory at the realization that Maura did say she liked women. Both took a drink but let their eyes stay on one another, Maura came around and sat down on the stool next to Jane. All Maura could think about was that she wanted Jane to kiss her, so slowly she scooted the stool closer to her friend. "Do you like women, Jane?" As she looked on she could she something in Jane's eyes, she saw her answer.

"Well, I mean I have experimented in the past. And I can find a woman attractive, but I haven't date a woman in a long time." Taking another drink Jane could have sworn Maura scooted closer to her, turning to face her Jane finally realized how close they were.

It was as if all air was sucked out of the room, Jane took a deep breath but her lungs almost collapsed from over load. Maura smelled of strawberries, vanilla and was that arousal. As Jane looked up into Maura's eyes she saw that they were darker and had this look of pure want. Her heart rate increased and her breathing became shallow as she felt Maura's right hand touch her leg and slowly begin to caress it, this was not part of her plan she was supposed to be calling the shots.

Maura stood up slowly and moved closer to Jane, the detectives legs were spread and between them Maura stood. One hand caressing a leg while the other gently placed some of Jane's hair behind one ear, sexual tension permeated the room. Going slow was killing both of them, and it was as if they were thinking the same thoughts because in a matter of a second their lips connected and instantly heat welled up inside of them.

**And I'll even try to sing.**

**Haha. **

**You'll probably wouldn't **

**Want me to do that **

**But I'll kiss you on your feet **

**Work my way up your back. **

**Have a lil' Shadae **

**Playin' in the background**

**We'll start on the bed**

**Work our way to the ground. **

**Oh.**

The moment they entered the room they both knew they didn't want to go back, all they wanted was to be with the other one. Clothes began to be tossed around the room; hands touched every bit of available skin. Their lips never breaking away from each other's, it was as if a nuclear bomb had gone off. There was no going back. They fell onto the bed as the last piece of clothing was sent to some part of the room; the only sounds that could be heard were moans of pleasure.

**Some day you will be mine.**

**Hope I'm not out of line.**

**I want you to be mine. **

**No one can love you better. **

**And when it's you and me.**

**Oh baby, wait and see I'll give you everything **

**Oh I can love you better **

**Baby, Baby, Baby. **

**I can.**

**I can love you better. **

**Baby, Baby, Baby I can love you . . . I can love you better.**

A/N: I am evil I know, but don't worry the next chapter will give this story the M rating I promise! And for anyone who reads my other stories for Harry Potter, Devil Wears Prada and Smallville I do plan on updating those I have just been busy with two jobs and school but don't worry I have three weeks off till my Fall semester starts so there will updates! I am working on those updates along with another Rizzoli and Isles story!


	3. Inside Your Eyes

**A/N: watch?v=f0EucZNlZf0&feature=related so this is the song that I was listening to while writing this, the first two chapters are Love You Better but this chapter is Inside Your Eyes. I hope you like it, it is a very…fluff piece. I am sorry it took me forever to update but I wanted to make this as perfect as I could. I hope I did a good job. ENJOY!**

Jane's hands slowly worked their way up Maura's sides; the gentle, slow touches were running havoc on Maura's body. Her body was trembling at finally having Jane's hands touching her, slowly Maura opened her eyes. Their eyes locked and as they looked at each other they realized that this whole time they could have been together, they wasted so much time hiding. Their lips met slowly as the emotions boiled over, as the kiss broke they let their foreheads touch. Smiling at each other while slowly letting gentle pecks, and nuzzling the other.

Neither of them wanted to rush it, they wanted this moment to last forever. Jane's hands moved from the hips she was holding on to, working their way up Maura's arms. Their hands locked together and just held the others, never had either one of them felt this way before. Holding on to the other they allowed them the time to move further, looking into the others eyes they knew they didn't want to be anywhere else. The soft touches and caresses were making both of them tremble and plead for more; Maura took a hold of Jane's one hand and slowly pushed it further down.

"I love you, that won't change for now and always." Maura whispered; Jane smiled down at her.

"I love you too, for the rest of my life." Their lips met just as Jane's hand reached the bundle of nerves of Maura's body, instantly Maura's body arched up. Letting her fingers continue their movements, Jane began to kiss her way down the beautiful blonde's body.

Hands touched every bit of flesh that could be reached, whispers of love touched the others ear. Lips were placed on skin leaving searing hot spots on the others skin, sweat made their skin glow. Smiling ear to ear told the other one how much they wanted to be there, it didn't matter what was going on the other side. Crimes that were being committed, they didn't matter. In that moment all that mattered was being with the other one.

Jane's hands gently touched Maura causing a moan to slip from the smaller woman's tantalizing lips, as the moans became more prominent Jane leaned down further to make sure her lips covered hers. Maura's arms wrapped around Jane's back, as did her legs wanting to keep the other woman close, looking into the others eyes they allowed themselves fall over the edge. Letting their lips meet, sealing the promises and this moment forever.

"I hope you know my love will just grow." Jane whispered into Maura's ear as they held each other closes.

"I love you, and you know that won't change. Inside your eyes I see all the love I have been waiting for all my life." Maura replied, their lips met again but allowing their foreheads to rest against the others as they allowed sleep claim them. Not caring what tomorrow brought, because they knew they had each other.


End file.
